Kid Icarus meets
by DemWafflez
Summary: What would happen if Pit dueled characters from other universes? Suggestion are being taken
1. Kid icarus meets Zelda!

**AU: Hey guys, This is Demwafflez. You may have stumbled into me if you frequently read the Fire emblem, or Minecraft fanfictions. I am working on two stories, 'Fire emblem awakening: Trapped', and 'The adventures of Minecraftia'. I've been a fan of the KI franchise for a quite a while, and I hope this will please all you fans! Enjoy!**

*Yawns* "Is it breakfast yet, lady PalutenaAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pit suddenly found himself falling out the door and entering freefall. Then, he felt a familiar sensation of Pit's wings being picked up by a hand, and the power of flight carried pit into the sky.

"Oh, sorry Pit!" The voice of Palutena sounded from somewhere. "I was going to wake you up, but the portal's about to close."

"What portal? Did Hades find a way to come back?" Pit asked.

"No, the writer wanted you to fight various franchises, so here we are?"

"Oh, ok then, that makes perfect sense! So who are we fighting? I'm always up for a good fight."

"Well, it seems like we are entering Hyrule. So we can assume we are fighting Link."

"Link, huh. I remember him from my brawl. He's not a pushover. I'll tell you that."

Pit landed in an arena. "Why are we in a arena?" Pit asked.

"Because plot convenience, Pit. Don't you remember that long and pointless walk up that tower?" Another godly voice entered his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Viridi." Pit admitted. "The chariot master's tower WAS a bit unnecessary.

"Never mind that! Look!" Palutena said. Pit looks at the gate of the arena, where the hero of..time? no…the hero of winds…the hero of seasons?...

"Just decide which one it is!" Viridi shouted.

Ok. Sheesh.

Hmm…..I know, I'll make Pit fight all of them!

"What?!" Pit exclaimed. "That is totally unfair!" He complained.

"Then again, your battles were never considered fair." Palutena said.

All the links stood in the arena.

"Hah!"

"Yeaah!"

"Ho!"

"Hyahh!"

The links began the grunt random noises.

"Um….Is this some sort of scare tactic?" Pit asked.

"it seems like they're not capable of human speech." Palutena said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. They're all going down!"

*Cues Boss battle music*

"Careful Pit! Although the Master sword was designed to kill Ganondorf, the king of evil, It's still very sharp." Palutena warned.

"No problem! I'll just keep my distance from them!" Pit yelled, as he began to shoot arrows from the gold and blue bow known as the 'Palutena's bow'.

The Links were extremely agile, and seemed to have great reflexes, as they begun to deflect the light arrows back to him.

"Yeaooow!"

"Oh, I forgot. The Master sword can deflect all light based energy."

Viridi's mystical voice sighed. "I thought you fought these guys before Pit. Have you forgotten already?"

"Hey! It's been 6 years! And the delayed smash release for 3ds stopped me from fighting him!" Pit said.

"oh man! What do I do? I can't switch out weapons! I guess I'll have to fight closer so they don't have much time to think!" he said, while separating his bow into dual blades.

He ran up to one of the links, and started slashing. Link couldn't swing his sword as fast as Pit could with his blades, but his shield made up for defence. Pit relentlessly hacked at the shield, but it wouldn't break.

"This shield just won't break!" Pit said.

"The hylian shield is indestructible. But that's not all they have. They have bows-" Right on cue, an arrow whizzed past Pit's face.

"Bombs-" Pit had to sidestep to avoid the explosion, but then had to block a powerful blow from Link. "Hyahh!"

"They also have a boomerang!" Virid said. Pit was then conked in the face by said item, causing him to grunt in pain.

"You can't keep up with all these Links!" Palutena said. "lucky for you, I brought some reinforcements."

"Centurions?" Pit asked.

"Hmph, I'm worth a thousand centurions." A snide voice replied.

"Pittoo!" Pit gretted.

Dark pit landed on the arena. "If you call me that one more time, I'm attacking you too." The almost carbon copy of pit carried the Ogre club. "Let's see how they like this!" dark pit ran up to a link and smashed him with the club. Link managed to block the blow with the power of the hylian shield and the golden gauntlets combined, but pit used this opportunity to shoot an arrow at him. Link, focused completely on blocking Dark pit's attacks, was struck by the arrow, and crumbled into dust.

"What the-" Dark pit said.

"They must be memories of the heroes! That's how there are multiple Links coexisting!"

Thanks for ruining my secret, Palutena.

With the efforts of the 2 combined, all the links have now crumbled into dust.

"Man. I really liked that fight. Haven't had one that good in ages! "Pit exclaimed.

"We really need to get you a sandbag." Palutena said, as she called Pit and Dark pit back.

**Author's note. This crossover story was inspired by the Youtube Dark pit video comment section. It's by gilvasunner. Also check out my other stories, and favourite, follow, and review!**


	2. Kid icarus meets Metroid!

**AN: The last chapter I misspelled AN as AU :P. Anyways, I'm going to answer the reviews I got.**

**X-ray99: It's awesome that you recognize me from FE! I also got your prompt, and this is what this chapter is about!**

**Guest: I kinda forgot the hero of the skies….. Oh well.**

**Duke Serkol: Thank you for the suggestions, I'll do your prompt, I just need to research the two characters.**

**With that, let the battle begin!**

"WOOOHOOOOOO!" Pit yelled as he flew around space on the Great Sacred Treasure, zipping around at incredible speed.

"Pit, Lord Dyntos remade this weapon for emergencies, not for you to take it on a joyride!" Palutena scolded.

"Aw, come on Lady Palutena, Can't an angel have any fun?" Pit complained. But he straightened his course anyways."

"Well, I don't see why I'm here." Pit said.

"Neither do I." Palutena said.

Me three.

"Wait….. You don't know?" Pit asked in surprise.

To be honest, I don't even know why I'm writing this.

Then suddenly, a spaceship appeared out of nowhere and started shooting the Great Sacred Treasure.

"Ack! Who is that?" Pit said, as he activated his shield.

"That's Samus, one of the greatest Bounty hunters in the world! That's who you're fighting!"

Hey, It was a prompt. I can't foresee it.

Pit started to shoot lasers at the ship, but none hit.

"Her ship is shielded!" Palutena said. "You'll need to draw her out of the ship."

"No problem!" He quickly maneuvered the great sacred treasure back towards earth.

"OWOWOWOW!" Pit yelled, as the GST heated up while re-entering atmosphere. "Focus, Pit!" Palutena yelled.

Pit opened his eyes, barely withstanding the scorching heat. He saw a lifeless desert on the horizon. He steered towards the desert, and hovered about a kilometer above it. He turned around and began to charge a laser. Samus' ship was fully shielded, to avoid getting overheated, which meant her offensive capabilities were disabled. When Samus' ship entered firing range, Pit let the laser fire.

The laser busted through the shield with ease, and obliterated the spacecraft, but Samus managed to escape just in time, and entered free-fall for a while, before activating her parachute. She was wearing her signature orange suit, with a red helmet with a yellow visor, and a green arm cannon.

"Take that!" Pit yelled. But he forgot one tiny detail. A laser of that magnitude drained the GST's power. The hover engine shut down, and pit began to fall as well.

"AHHH!" Pit yelled, as Palutena activated the power of flight. "Aw man, there goes the great sacred treasure." He lamented.

Suddenly, a pillar of light encased the Treasure, and it disappeared. "I got it pit. Just focus on the battle!"

"Right!" pit said, as he landed on the desert. Samus walked towards Pit, her arm cannon resting on her other hand.

"Samus' arm cannon packs a lot of punch. You have to watch out for it."

"Well, luckly for me, I brought a cannon of my own! With this cannon, this battle will be E-Z!

"Let's hope the E-Z cannon's firepower matches that of Samus'." Palutena said.

Samus began charging her cannon, the white energy orb getting larger and larger.

"She's charging up her cannon, Pit!" Palutena said.

"If you get hit by that, you'll be one roast chicken!" Viridi warned.

Pit began charging up his own weapon. When Samus fired, so did Pit. The two projectiles collided, causing an explosion.

Pit started to cough. "I can't see! The explosion got sand in my eyes!"

"Maybe we should get you a helmet too." Palutena suggested. "it works for Samus pretty well."

Samus, unfazed by the sand due to her protective suit, ran up to Pit who was preoccupied with cleaning out his eyes, and sucker punched him.

"Owieee!" Pit yelled.

"That's going to leave a mark." Said Viridi.

"That's it! She's going down!" Pit yelled. He begun to fire a barrage of energy. Samus intercepted most of them with her missiles, but some of the cannonballs hit her, sending her flying.

"Time to dish out the pain!" Pit said, as he started whacking Samus with the cannon, which started to dent her suit. But Samus quickly swept her feet beneath pit, causing him to trip, then blasted him with a ice pellet. Pit was flung in to the air, frozen. The ice shattered when Pit hit the ground, the shrapnel digging into Pit's skin.

"This is tough!" Pit said. Samus' cannon begun to fire an enormous laser.

"It's the Zero laser!" Palutena said. "It has the ability to obliterate everything in it's path!"

Pit quickly summoned a Mega laser to counter the Zero laser. Both seemed to be evenly powered, as the two lasers met in the middle.

When the two lasers receded, Pit was about to go in for another attack, when he noticed a group of cell-like creatures heading towards them.

"Komaytos?" Pit said in confusion. But there was another variant of the Komayto. It seemed more gruesome, and more vicious.

"Metroids!" Viridi said. "They're one of Samus' greatest enemies!"

Pit looked at Samus. "I guess we need to call a truce!" Samus nodded, and the two of them charged the jellyfish monsters, pit attacking the metroids, and samus attacking the komaytos.

**AN: This was a close one. Pit has weapons that counters even the Zero laser, so neither of the two has an exact edge over the other. And Pit revealed only one of his power, so pit could have easily used a paralyse power, just as easily as samus used an ice attack. So don't hurt me fanboys(girls)! But then, I remembered the komaytos! So here we are.**


	3. Kid icarus meets Kirby!(part 1)

**AN:I got to address something Duke Serkol told me in his last review. So there was a lot of good points in that good review, so I'm going to answer it the best I can. First. When Samus' ship is using full energy on her shields, then her weapons cannot fire, as there are no power there. When Samus lowered the shield to activate the weapons is the time Pit fired. I understand in was a bit short, but I am a busy author. I have 4 different stories I'm working on simultaneously, with a 5****th**** story coming up. So it is a bit rushed. But I will take more time making the stories longer, with the cost of time.**

**Wow. Long Author's note. Without further ado! Here is a Prompt from Galbo!**

"Ooh! Floor ice cream!" Pit yelled in delight. He reached out to grab it, but it flew away from him.

"Wait what?" Pit yelled in surprise. Turns out the Ice cream wasn't flying, it was being sucked in by a pink puffball. "Poyo!" It yelled.

"Awww look, it's Kirby!" Palutena said.

"And he just ate my ice cream!" He complained. "You're paying that back!" He yelled.

"Poyo?"

"Don't you Poyo me puffball!" Pit drew his orb staff. "You're going down!" He began to shoot at Kirby, who simply begun to eat the blasts. "What is he doing?"

"Kirby has a voracious appetite. He is capable of eating almost anything. Even you Pit."

"Even me?" Pit asked in fear. "Yes. He can also copy your abilities by pressing down afterwards."

"Then what happens to me?"

"…."

"Oh no. I will not be digested by a gumball!" He fired a mega laser, but Kirby filled himself with air and begun to float.

"He can FLY?!" Pit yelled in outrage. "I guess everyone CAN fly except you Pit." Viridi mocked.

"Lady Palutena, activate the power of flight!" Pit's wings grew in size, as Pit jumped into the air.

"Kirby can't use his sucking powers in the air!" Palutena said. Pit nodded and begun shooting with his staff. Kirby was hit , and was tossed to the ground. "Poyo!" It yelled, before Jumping up into the air with A sword.

"Whoa!" Pit barely dodged the attack, but the shock wave struck him.

Then, Kirby floated up with a hammer that was as big as him.

"Wait no!" but Kirby made a clean hit, and Pit went flying….and I don't mean the power of flight. "Thanks for the context." Viridi said.

Kirby waddled towards him, and swallowed him.

"No! don't press down! Don't press down!"

Kirby pressed down.

"Whoa. So this is what Kirby looks like from the inside."

A land full of rainbows and unicorns, and defeated enemies, were frolicking around.

Pit was no stranger to being eaten alive. Hades did it to him at one point. But being eaten by a cute puffball? That was just humiliating.

But Pit realized he still had the power of flight. He could fly out Kirby's mouth! He prayed Lady Palutena knew where Pit wanted to fly to, and kicked off.

"Whoa!" Pit said, as he burst out of Kirby's mouth. "It's time for round 2!" He said. Kirby, now having copied Pit's abilities, adopted a orb staff of his own.

Ah, Nothing like a classic gunfight to-WHOA! THOSE BULLETS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! I GOT TO TAKE COVER!

_To be continued_


	4. Kid icarus meets Kirby!(part 2)

LAST TIME ON KID ICARUS MEETS:

"DON'T PRESS DOWN!"

"PUFFBALL!"

"POYO?!"

"GUMBALL!"

"SPONGEBOB!"…Wait waht?"

AND NOW.

"Great, Now he has my orb staff." Pit complained.

"Hey, at least you're not in his stomach!"

"…But he has my powers!" For a puffball who just acquired the orb staff, Kirby was quite handy with the weapon….maybe he was given the angel's skills as well.

"Please, the angel _hardly_ has any skill."

"Viridi, not cool." The gunfight(is it called a staff fight? Cause that gives me a mental image of two old man smacking each other with canes.) went along the line like this. While Pit dodged the blasts by side-stepping, Kirby simply ate Pit's own fire.

"You gotta hand it to him, the little guy has a pretty good defense system." Viridi admitted.

"Yeah, I wonder if it gets any tummy-aches." Pit wondered. He landed a hit on Kirby, only to be whacked in the face by a staff. While Pit was stunned, Kirby noticed the author watching over the battle.

"HIII!" Kirby waved at the author…..wait, Kirby was breaking the fourth wall all this time! I need to reiterate some things. BRB!

Pit's POV.

Well, I'm glad that guy's gone. His constant narrations were just like Pyrrhon! I needed to catch my breath, so I set up a reflect barrier while I considered my options in a calm and orderly fashion.

"WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOOOOO!"

"Pit, calm down! Fighting Kirby is just like fighting Pittoo! You may have the same skills, but you have varying arsenals! Use your powers!"

"You're right, Lady Palutena!" I fired a mega laser, Only to be-

HEY! MY STORY!...Dumbo.

Anyways, Pit fired the giant red lazar. Kirby dodged most of it(Don't know how, since Kirby is SLOOOWWWWWWW), but he was still hit on the right side of his puffy body, sending him crashing onto the ground. "POYO!" He yelled, before shooting at Pit, knocking him backwards. Both realized that gun fighting was pointless, so Kirby switched into his hammer, and leapt forwards. Pit used this opportunity to activate his weak-point reticle, and targeted Kirby in the face, away from his mouth.

"Eat this!" Pit cried as he fired a charged shot, hitting Kirby dead-on, sending him flying into space.

"Whew!" Pit sighed in relief. "What was this battle even about?"

"I think I had to do something with food." Palutena giggled before recalling Pit back up.

**I made Pit win for one reason. Pit has those over-powered powers, Kirby doesn't. PLEASE Don't annoy me in the reviews about how Kirby should have won. This is MY story dammit! Next up, We are finally fighting someone that is not from Nintendo.**


End file.
